Cute
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: A younger Allen gets lost. Tyki finds him and helps him find his way back to Mana. For some reason Tyki doesn't feel Allen's innocence. There is no mention of Innocence or Akuma. First time writing DGM, will probably be OOC. Enjoy


**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own D-Grayman. If I did, Tyki and Allen would have become better friends.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, sorry. First time writing a D-Grayman fic. First time writing Allen, Mana, Tyki and the Earl.

**Setting:** An Alternate Reality, meaning that it's still set in the original D-Grayman world, but things have veered off course a bit.

**Pairing:** None.

**Type:** One-Shot thing.

**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort & Family I think. Not too good at this ^_^"

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Allen, Tyki, Mana, The Millennium Earl and Road.

**Summary:** A younger Allen gets lost. Tyki finds him and helps him find his way back to Mana. Not too good at this either ^_^"

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Cute<p>

**+*+** One-Shot Thing** +*+**

* * *

><p>Tyki adjusted his coat before stepping out of the ark.<p>

"Bye, bye Tyki-pon~ Come back soon~" the Earl said as he poked his head out of the doorway. Without looking back Tyki half-rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname.

The Earl just chuckled and pulled his head back in. A second later the Ark doors closed. Tyki paused and looked around, the Earl had dropped him off in an alleyway...Tyki hated alleyways.

'I hope he dropped me off at the right place this time.' Tyki walked briskly out of the alleyway and looked around.

He growled. It was the wrong place! Tyki could tell just looking at this _city_ that there was no coal mine here. That darn Earl had done it again!

He took a deep breath, 'so that's why he was in more of a good mood than usual. Might as well stay in my Noah form just a little longer then. I rather do like my dress clothes.' He sighed, 'to the train station.'

Before walking on, he slightly adjusted his top hat, to make sure it covered the stigmata across his forehead properly. He looked around again, making sure he wasn't cutting into anyone else's path.

Just as he stepped out onto the footpath something crashed into his legs.

He bit back a surprised noise and caught himself on the wall. The thing that had crashed into his legs hadn't been so lucky.

Whatever it was fell down with a yelp. Tyki looked down.

It was only a little Shōnen. Tyki blinked at the kid, who'd appeared to have bounced off Tyki's legs and onto the ground. Right on his rear. The kid looked up at Tyki and blinked back.

Tyki couldn't believe it. This kid. Made him feel. In his Noah form. That wasn't supposed to be possible. And he was pretty cute too.

What with his short, messy, red-brown hair. Pale unblemished complexion. Big, luminous, slate grey eyes.

Then the kid burst into tears.

'Shit!' Tyki thought, 'what do I do? What do I do?' With stranger's eyes on him, the normally calm Noah became frantic and full of nervous energy.

'I wish they would just stop looking!'

"It's okay Shōnen, are you hurt anywhere?" He asked, quickly kneeling to the little boy's level.

The kid sniffed, "p-please d-don't h-hurt me, mister. It was an a-accident! I s-swear!" The terror in the kid's voice made Tyki freeze. Oh, that's right. He still looked like a nobleman. Tyki became slightly panicked and one gloved hand flew to his head. He felt the top hat and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. It was still there. Humans reacted badly to seeing the stigmata. It was stupid to feel panicked about being discovered. But he liked observing the humans. Sometimes, if the human he was observing was particularly bad, he would send one of his Teez to snack on their heart.

But now onto more important things.

He was just about to reply when someone answered for him.

"You lying piece of shit!" An angry man yelled at the kid, "you're a freak. A monster. You don't deserve to kiss the bottom of his feet! You did it on purpose."

The boy cowered even more, holding out his left hand in defense. In case Tyki or anyone else in the crowd were to start kicking or throwing punches. Tyki's golden eyes flew to the offender. He hated people like this. Humans were disgusting. Tyki obviously saw that it was an accident, and just because the boy was below them they ignored it that fact. Just because he was below them it _had_to be on purpose.

The people in the crowd began murmuring, casting nervous glances at the boy on the ground.

"Geeze, he really is a monster!" The man from before shrieked. "A demon I tell you! Just look at his arm!"

Tyki's eyes whipped back to the boy in his defensive position. Holding out his partially covered, plated red arm in defense.

His eyes widened. The boy, seeing Tyki's surprise, began to back away slowly. His own eyes wide with terror.

"He isn't a monster." Tyki said, having had enough of these judgmental humans. Even though the Shōnen did look different, they had no right to call him a monster. To Tyki, he just looked like a scared little boy. A scared little boy who was apparently used to this kind of treatment.

His disgust for the humans grew and he stood to his full height. Even though Tyki didn't tower over the other human, he made up for it with his expression. It was frightening.

He was smiling, but the smile didn't seem right. It was too wide, too happy. His eyes revealed all. They were a dull yellow. A cold, dull yellow. They promised pain and mans worst nightmares.

The crowd began to back off.

The boy, thinking that Tyki was just standing up to put more force into his kicks, didn't see Tyki's frightening face, he instead curled himself tight into a fetal position. He had to mentally prepare himself, and hope that Mana found him before too long. The boy didn't seem to have heard Tyki defending him. No one but Mana had ever defended him before, so it rolled right off his back.

"Just because he looks different doesn't make him evil or bad or a monster. It isn't what you look like that makes you a monster! It's what you choose to do in life! He isn't the monster! You are!" Tyki's eyes lit up in an unnatural light and his hair began to move on it's own like a wind was blowing that only affected him.

The crowd turned tail and ran. The cowards.

Tyki made himself calm down. He didn't want to scare the kid even more.

Tyki looked back down at the boy and felt his rage well again. The kid had definitely been through beatings before. He even knew the right position to get in so that the kicks or punches wouldn't damage anything important.

This was no good. He had to calm himself down. At this rate the boy would think he was mad at him, making him even more frightened.

Tyki felt like running a hand through his hair, but refrained. That would make the top hat come off, which in turn would reveal his stigmata to the world. Knowing him and his luck - in everything outside of poker or any other card game - the boy would choose that exact moment to look up.

Feeling his stress level rising even more, Tyki reached inside his pocket and retrieved his box of matches and his packet of favorite cigarettes. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit up his match. He watched the flame dance with yellow eyes for a second. The flame was truly mesmerizing, it was partly why he liked cigarettes so much - well that and the fact that cigarettes were so addicting, and they lowered his stress level. He lowered his head slightly and covered the cigarette with his gloved hand so the wind wouldn't blow out the flame before it had a chance to light properly. He touched the flame to the end of his cigarette and, once the little flame had caught, dropped the match.

He inhaled a deep breathe of cigarette smoke into his lungs and smiled lazily. He exhaled through his nose, making the smoke go out that way.

He heard a small giggle and looked at the kid, who quickly ducked his head back into his lap.

Tyki knelt down again and shuffled closer until he was at the kid's side.

Hearing Tyki come closer, the boy began to tremble. Tyki was aghast to hear sniffles.

"It's okay, Shōnen!" He said panicked. Well he did have a soft spot for kids...and, honestly, he couldn't bear seeing them cry. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

He peeked out from the protective shelter of his arms and legs.

"Promise?" A small voice whispered, unsure.

His glistening eyes just appealed even more to his cuteness and Tyki felt a smile breaking out on his face. He tried forcing it down but it came out anyway.

"Promise."

His smile must have been reassuring because the boy began untangling himself and soon he sat with wide eyes with his back against the brick wall.

"It was an accident." The boy said weakly, wrapping his arms around his knees and bringing them to his chest. "I didn't mean to bump into you. Honest." He looked down as he said this. Not wanting to look the 'noble' in the eye.

"I know Shōnen, I believe you." Tyki said in a matter-of-fact voice.

The boy's eyes head shot up and looked at Tyki, amazed.

Tyki became alarmed.

"What? What is it?"

"It's just...you're the nicest lord I've ever met. All the other ones beat me with their canes, or get their servants to kick me."

Tyki tried to keep the rage down, "what? Do you make a habit of bumping into people on the street." He said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

The Shōnen took it the wrong way.

"No Sir! All I have to do is pass them by. If they see my arm..." he trailed off, dropped his legs and clutching his scaly arm to his chest.

He tried to ignore the feelings of rage that wanted to break out and tried to distract himself again, unknowingly clenching his hand into a tight fist.

"Why were you running so fast anyway?" He asked kindly, the boy looked at Tyki's clenched hand and became nervous again.

"I-I was lost. I was l-looking for M-Mana. I-I didn't mean t-to, but I w-wandered off and the n-next thing I know, Mana's no where."

The boy looked like he was about to cry again, so Tyki did the first thing that came to mind.

He reached forward and swept the small boy into his arms. The boy was so shocked he didn't even struggle. The next thing both of them know is the warmth of a hug.

Neither of them had ever been hugged or initiated a hug before - Tyki didn't count Sheryl - and both found it surprisingly nice.

Tyki looked down at the boy's head, which was nestled on his chest, in wonder as the boy's arms wove themselves around Tyki's neck.

"I'll help you find your Mana, Shōnen." Tyki promised quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

The boy looked up at Tyki again, hope in his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

'Why does that name sound so familiar? Mana.'

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>They had been wandering around for hours. The Shōnen was lagging behind more every minute that passed them.<p>

Tyki looked behind himself again to find the kid even further behind then the last time he's looked. He stopped and let the boy catch up.

'This isn't going anywhere. We won't find Mana at this rate. And I made a promise.'

The boy bumped lightly into Tyki's legs again, which made the boy stumble back.

"I didn't mean it!" He cried out, only to be shocked into silence at the feeling of being picked up.

The boy began to tremble again, which made Tyki want to hit someone - preferably the person (or people) who'd made the small boy this afraid of everything.

'He probably thought I was going to throw him or something.' Tyki thought, seating the boy on his shoulder.

The boy grasped at Tyki's top hat, which wasn't a very good hand hold. It tilted dangerously and Tyki rushed to right it.

Tyki held up a hand beside the boy.

"Here, hold onto my hand and my shoulder. Tell me if you see Mana."

Tyki could feel the boy nod and grab his shoulder and hand in a tight but gentle hold. Tyki set off again. Something inside him didn't want to let the kid go though. Tyki wanted to take this Shōnen home. It was strange feeling. A feeling that he definitely shouldn't be having in his Noah form. It was a similar feeling to the feeling he had when he was around Road and the other Noah. Family.

He beat these feelings down. The Shōnen wanted to go back with Mana. The Shōnen didn't even know Tyki. A normal little kid wouldn't trust anyone but his/her parents. A complete stranger usually warded any kid away. And yet, here they were.

"Why do you trust me, Shōnen?" He asked, curious.

"I...don't know." He replied in his small voice. "I just...do."

Tyki hmmed, this was a curious matter. But one that wouldn't be of relevance soon. He would probably never see the Shōnen again.

This thought made his gut feel heavy.

And then.

"There! It's Mana! Mana!"

The boy had let go of his hand and shoulder in his excitement and it took the quick maneuvering of the Noah to right the boy as he landed on the ground. Instead of face planting, like he was going to, Tyki managed to make him land gently on his feet.

Tyki let go of the boy as soon as his feet touched the ground and he took off.

Tyki felt hurt. He'd helped the boy for hours and he didn't even get a goodbye?

He turned sadly, ready to leave for the train station, he was late enough as it was, when he felt someone tugging on his coat.

He turned around and looked down only to see the little boy he'd helped. He was smiling brightly, which, for some reason, made Tyki's heart want to soar.

In the boy's other hand, his left one, was another hand.

Tyki looked up and came face to face with Mana.

'That's why that name was so familiar." He thought as his eyes narrowed. Mana Walker, the betrayer's brother.

Mana's eyes widened before narrowing as well. It was obvious they knew each other.

The boy looked in confusion between the two adults.

"Mana," the boy tugged on Mana's hand, making Mana look down at him. A fond look came over Mana's face which sparked jealousy within Tyki. "This is the nice lord who helped me. He even said that I wasn't a monster Mana!" The disbelief in the boy's voice made Tyki want to cringe. It was like the boy was convinced he was a monster. Who was amazed to find someone who thought differently.

Mana schooled his features and brought out his hand in front of himself for Tyki to shake. Tyki forced himself to shake the human's hand. It made him want to kill something, but he would do it for the child's sake.

"I must thank you for finding my son and bringing him back to me. He can be quite the little troublemaker." the boy pouted at this, but Tyki didn't notice.

Tyki froze at the word, son. His gut felt heavy again. Even more so than before.

Tyki let his hand drop out of Mana's hold and they both glared at each other.

"It was no problem. Really. He's a very special little boy." Tyki ruffled the kid's hair lightly with his gloved hand.

The Shōnen giggled a little.

Both of them missed Mana's alarmed look.

"We best be heading off now, Allen. We don't want to bother the nice man any longer. He surely must have places to go."

'So his name is Allen...it suits him.'

Allen nodded sadly and gave one last look at Tyki.

"Thanks a lot, Sir. I hope I see you again one day." Then Allen and Mana disappeared into the crowd.

Tyki felt alone for the first time in a long time.

He started walking off to the train station when he felt a pull that led him to an alley.

'I hate alleyways.' he thought bitterly.

Low and behold the Earl's grinning face appeared from out of an ark door.

"Konbanwa, Tyki-pon~ I think someone was getting attached to another human child~" Tyki looked at the Earl, shocked and a little bit frightened. He hadn't realized the Earl had known about his little trip around the city.

'Wait...another?...shit.' He also hadn't known the Earl had known about Eeez. But the Earl didn't look like he was annoyed. As a Noah, Tyki could tell when the Earl was annoyed or mad. And he was neither.

Tyki nodded slowly. There was no reason to deny it. The Earl could tell when his family were lying anyway. Nothing got past the Earl.

"For some reason I felt a connection to him." Tyki admitted.

"He was pretty cute~" the Earl agreed with his wide grin.

"I think Road would agree with you." Tyki muttered dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Road, who was lying on her bed reading a book in Sheryl and Tyki's mansion, sneezed violently. Her head collided painfully with the book.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Tyki found himself wandering the city looking for Allen. He searched for high and low for hours and found nothing. He was making one more sweep of the city when a poster hit him in the face. He angrily ripped if away and was about to throw it when something - or rather someone - on the front caught his attention.<p>

It was Allen! He was in a circus?

'That's why I couldn't find him. He must have moved on already with his troupe.' Tyki sighed, feeling sad. He began walking back the way he'd came, the poster clenched tight in his fist.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> End One-Shot Thing **+_+**

* * *

><p>Anonymous readers can review (meaning you don't have to be logged in to review). I hoped that you enjoyed this little story thing.<p>

Here's a few things to review about, if you wish to review;

- Did you like the one-shot thing? If not why? If so why?

- What was your favorite part?

- What was the part you disliked the most?

A huge thankyou to all those who review. You people are the ones who inspire me to keep going.


End file.
